


sweet

by jaehyoons97



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyoons97/pseuds/jaehyoons97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun waits in anticipation, his heart racing and he sharpens his hearing to listen to Kyungsoo's deep, tired voice—he even ignores Kyungsoo's hot breath against his nape. What he hears then is unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bidachii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidachii/gifts).



> Just an idea that crossed my mind that's begging to be written. So here you go! So much fluff in this story you might cringe because it kinda gets corny at the end.

Baekhyun wakes up with a start. The cold sensation on his wrist makes him jump a little but he soon sinks back to the mattress when he looks up and finds Kyungsoo staring down at him. A yawn escapes past his lips and he pulls up the bed cover to cover his mouth.

"You're up early," Baekhyun comments with his eyes shut, the back of his hands rubbing away the sleep behind his closed eyelids.

"I had to," Kyungsoo replied, sitting down on the mattress by Baekhyun's knees. His voice is hoarse and tired; Baekhyun didn't remember when Kyungsoo had come home last night, didn't ever hear his car came in so it must be pretty late. Being in charge of the emergency department sure isn't easy, Baekhyun thinks, but Kyungsoo has assured him that he's okay. Although seeing people writhing, screaming in pain, with some having blood dripping down their limbs, is not pretty the slightest, but Kyungsoo likes his job. Being able to rescue people and save someone's life is an amazing experience nothing can replace, and Baekhyun has been in love with the burning passion in Kyungsoo's eyes whenever the younger receives a phone call at random times, entailing him to cancel on their movie night to be summoned to the hospital. "It's an important day for me."

Baekhyun has to muffle two more big yawns before he slides up, sitting up against the headboard and stretches his arms over his head. "What's the occasion?"

"My birthday."

Baekhyun snaps his eyes open, arms still in the air as he blinks at Kyungsoo before scanning the room and squints at the calendar next to the door. "Crap. Sorry. Happy birthday?"

Kyungsoo blooms a smile before leaning in to kiss Baekhyun on the lips, ignoring the older's protest about morning breath. When he pulls back, Baekhyun notices the tray in his hands and Kyungsoo immediately passes it onto his lap. The smell of warm croissants (freshly baked Baekhyun can almost taste the crisp of the pastry) and ginger-lemon tea makes Baekhyun's nose scrunch in anticipation and he shoots Kyungsoo a questioning look.

"I was going to cook breakfast but I'm too exhausted. There was a car accident last night and I almost lost a patient."

His question unanswered, he continues to stare at Kyungsoo. "Today is _your_ birthday. Right?"

Kyungsoo answers with a hum.

"Why am _I_  getting the treatment then?"

Kyungsoo's hand were cold when they wrap around Baekhyun's and Baekhyun wants to punch himself in the face for letting his boyfriend get up earlier and walk through the chilly morning air to buy _him_ breakfast from the bakery. It's supposed to be the other way around.

"Eat up," Kyungsoo says, nudging the tray to Baekhyun, not answering the question.

"I will if you too," Baekhyun says, picking up one croissant and offering it to Kyungsoo. He swats the younger's hand away when Kyungsoo reaches out to take the pastry.

"At least let me feed you on your birthday," Baekhyun says, waving the croissant before Kyungsoo's mouth. The younger rolls his eyes but complies anyway as he takes a bite from Baekhyun's hand.

"So tell me about the patient," Baekhyun says while he dips his croissant in his tea and takes a bite.

"They were a couple. Newly weds I reckon, because the woman kept rubbing her ring. The road was slippery and for some reason they didn't have airbags installed in the dashboard. The wife survived because her husband put his arm over her chest to prevent her from crashing her head—"

"Like a seatbelt?"

"Like a seatbelt. So aside from major head injury, the husband also broke his left arm because of the harsh impact. The wife kept whispering to him when he's unconscious. I guess she was trying to assure him that he'll be alright."

Baekhyun is still chewing his breakfast in anticipation but when Kyungsoo doesn't continue, he nods. "That's cute."

Kyungsoo pulls his head back in disbelief, but takes another bite of croissant when Baekhyun offers him again. "Did you really just call a tragic incident cute? You're too much of a sadist."

"We all know that's not true," Baekhyun gives him a wiggle of his eyebrow and Kyungsoo appreciates him with a jab to his side. 

"It's too early for innuendos, Baekhyun."

" _You're_ too early for innuendos," Baekhyun protests, lips pouting and not caring about the nonsense he just said while he rubs his side with his palm.

"Anyway," Baekhyun resumes gulping down his breakfast, "since you're no fun, and I got no ideas about what to give you besides morning sex, what do you want for your birthday?"

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes again and lets out a sigh. He smiles at Baekhyun, though, his gaze a bit too gentle and makes Baekhyun's heart grow in his chest. "I just want to spend the day with you."

The giggle that slips out of Baekhyun's lips sounds gross Baekhyun has to hide his flushed face with the half-eaten croissant he's holding.

"What do _you_  want to do?" Kyungsoo asks back, setting the tray aside because Baekhyun starts fidgeting his legs from excitement.

Chewing the last bite of his breakfast, Baekhyun puts his thumb and index finger along his chin, thinking.

"Aside from the obvious—sex, if you haven't clue—I guess I want you," he starts, dodging Kyungsoo's hand, "to whisper to me."

This earns him a weird look from Kyungsoo.

"Please?"

"What do you want me to whisper?"

"Anything? Sweet things, maybe, reassuring words like that wife said to the husband?"

"Are you developing a new fetish?"

Baekhyun sticks out his tongue and folds his arms over his chest, pouting. "You don't have to if you hate the idea so much."

Upon this, Kyungsoo scoffed out a laugh. He leans in then, until his mouth is just centimeters to Baekhyun's ear.

Baekhyun waits in anticipation, his heart racing and he sharpens his hearing to listen to Kyungsoo's deep, tired voice—he even ignores Kyungsoo's hot breath against his nape.

What he hears then is unexpected.

"Pancake."

Baekhyun turns his head to Kyungsoo, staring weirdly at him but the younger leans in again.

"Chocolate mousse."

He starts to giggle again because Kyungsoo can be so unpredictable sometimes.

"Cheesecake."

"Apple pie."

"Cinnamon donut."

Baekhyun is shoving Kyungsoo at his chest because his boyfriend is just too lame but the younger holds his hands in his and pulls him close again, his lips now are touching Baekhyun's earlobe.

What he hears then catches him off guard and makes him submerge beneath the bed cover in embarrassment.

" _Byun Baekhyun_."

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/jaehyoons97) so you can inspire me with some prompts


End file.
